


Choose Me

by Tex



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unexpectedly kissed by a woman overcome by consuming passion for him seemed like something that should occur with some regularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Crysothemis for the beta. Written for the McSmooch community.

Title: Choose Me  
Fandom: SGA  
Pairing: McKay/Sheppard  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Notes: 1,806 words  
Being unexpectedly kissed by a woman overcome by consuming passion for him seemed like something that should occur with some regularity.

Thanks to my dear Crysothemis for the beta

 

Rodney stood outside John’s door and rubbed his fingertips against his sweaty palms, trying to work up nerve enough to knock. He wasn’t usually so indecisive; was he doing the right thing here? Maybe it was best to keep his mouth shut. There was always the chance that John wouldn’t find out and Rodney would have stirred this pot for nothing.

He cursed under his breath. If only he had spent less time in labs, changing the world, he’d have more experience with this kind of situation. But it was now or never so Rodney knocked twice on John’s door, then rang the ancient door bell for good measure.

John answered fairly quickly, with a sidewise smile and a growly “hey” that curled Rodney’s toes. Even though they’d already been naked together and Rodney had, on a recent evening, come very close to getting fucked, he wasn’t yet over the awe of knowing that he was now free to touch John at will, whenever he wanted.

As a result, Rodney’s brain was not firing on all cylinders. His thoughts ran in circles -- John, guilt, sex, cleavage, John -- so it was a while before he realized he was just standing, slack-jawed, in the middle of the room.

John frowned at him, his hands on his hips. “Something wrong?”

“No,” was Rodney’s immediate answer. But John didn’t buy it -- it was obvious from the scrunched up face he made. Or maybe it was just Rodney’s conscience goosing him. There was the whole honesty is the best policy thing to consider. “Well, maybe. I’m not sure how you -- if --” Okay. There was honesty and there was sounding like a 14 year old girl and Rodney had left home long before Jeannie turned 14 so he wasn’t quite sure where that line was drawn.

“Rodney. Just spit it out.”

“Well. It’s probably not important but I wanted you to hear it from me.” Rodney cleared his throat before he continued. “Dr. Lipman? She came in on the last rotation from Earth. Tall? Kind of --” Built. Busty. Rodney finished in his head but he sure as hell didn’t say it out loud. Instead, he put his hands in front of him to mimic a generous C-cup. Maybe even a D.

John let his arms fall down at his sides. “Yeah, I know who she is. What about her?”

Heat rushed into Rodney face and he bulled ahead after a deep breath. “She kissed me.”

A brief shadow fell across John’s expression but it was gone so quickly, Rodney wasn’t sure that he had seen it at all. “Huh. So what happened?”

John’s voice was soft, too soft. The kind of soft that usually preceded C-4 being placed in strategic places. “I’m not really sure,” Rodney admitted. “Radek’s team had just had some minor success applying the Meissner effect to a problem we’ve been having with the heating system so there was a small celebration and the next thing I knew, Dr. Lipman pulled me into the corner and,” Rodney gulped hard, “she kissed me.”

The last couple of words bolted out of him because he was still a little shaken. No matter what he and John had been doing over the last few weeks, Rodney was still a breast man and Dr. Lipman’s breasts were fantastic, especially when pressed against his chest. Plus, she (what the hell was her first name, anyway?) had lovely, soft lips and the kiss had been joyous and passionate in an unthreatening way.

All in all, it had been a pretty exhilarating experience and Rodney’s heart was still pounding. It was actually hard to believe it had never happened before. Being unexpectedly kissed by a woman overcome by consuming passion for him seemed like something that should occur with some regularity.

And he couldn’t help but contemplate, for a fleeting second or two, what might have happened were he not with John. He might have kissed back -- he might have put his arms around Dr. Lipman’s waist and pulled her in closer. He might even be naked right now.

But he wasn’t. He was here, where he never expected to be, with John Sheppard and he was more than happy with that. The truth was he was downright ecstatic with that. And the last thing he wanted was for a random kiss by some random scientist to jeopardize that in any way.

“I just wanted to tell you because half the science department saw what happened and you know what a big mouth Radek has.” His face was red, he was sure of it. It was one of the hazards of having fair skin. “Plus, he thinks I have a -- you know, a thing for you so believe me, I’ll never hear the end of this.”

John was reacting just as Rodney expected he would -- silent, stoic, his generous mouth curved in a scanty smile. “Look. We’re okay, right?” Rodney asked worriedly. “Because you know I’d never -- I mean, I don’t expect you to --” Then, in desperation, Rodney raised his voice. “She kissed me, okay? I barely had anything to do with it.”

“Rodney. Relax.”

“I waited for this,” he emphasized, gesturing wildly between them, “for five years, I wouldn’t screw it up. Oh, I knew something like this would happen. I just thought it would happen to you and I’d be the injured party.”

John sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not injured.” Then he appeared to reconsider and grinned sheepishly down at his boots. “Well. Not much.”

Suddenly, Rodney was filled with tenderness, something that was happening with alarming frequency of late and it washed away all his irritation and anxiety and every sense memory of Dr. Lipman that he still retained. With a small groan, he pulled John into his arms. It bore a closer resemblance to a tackle than an embrace at first and John chuckled as they rocked together and regained their balance.

With his face tucked into John’s neck, Rodney took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in that clean, laundry smell that clung to John’s BDU shirt. He tightened his hold around John’s long torso and felt a pang of sympathy for Dr. Lipman and her misguided affection. She didn’t know it yet but she didn’t stand a chance.

“That must have been some kiss,” John said into Rodney’s ear, sliding his hands over Rodney’s back with practiced ease, with just enough pressure to send arousal thrumming through his body. “Got you all worked up, huh?”

He wanted to tell John yes, you moron, it got me worked up for this, for you. Instead, Rodney slid a hand into John’s hair and kissed him, a warm, slow press of lips that served to convey pretty much the same emotion in Rodney/John speak. He loved kissing John, loved feeling John’s lean muscles against his, loved hearing John’s breath quicken and know he was responsible. John was safe and his and those simple facts always made Rodney’s entire body wind tight with needful pleasure.

John kissed him back with a barely-there rumble of pleasure in his throat that lengthened into a frustrated noise. Rodney pulled back and frowned at John’s regretful look.

“I gotta take off. Military staff meeting.”

Rodney sighed and let his hands linger on the curve of John’s hips for a moment before letting him go. “Yeah. I have idiots to supervise. But, um. See you tonight?” He wondered if John could see the eagerness in his expression, hear the want that he had controlled so carefully for so long.

John half-shrugged but the affection in his eyes belied the carelessness in that gesture. “Don’t see why not.”

It was still pretty new, this thing between them, though Rodney was sure that being with John was something that would never become ordinary. He walked to the door then turned at the last minute. “You know that, uh, thing we did a couple of nights ago?” John’s eyes went dark and Rodney felt his heart knock heavily against his ribs. “I’d really like to, you know, try that again sometime.”

John’s gaze raked over his body, touching him everywhere. “Sounds like a plan,” John said roughly and Rodney slipped out out the door, his blood pulsing warmly in his veins.

When he got back to his lab, everyone was at their work stations and Rodney slid back into his, gamely ignoring the guffaw that came from Radek’s direction. But as he threw himself back into refining the new wormhole drive code, the shiny, straight hair of Dr. Lipman moved into his peripheral vision.

“Dr. McKay?”

Anger burned through him at the sound of her voice. How dare she presume, take advantage?

Then he swiveled on his lab stool and he saw the look on her face -- hopeful, fond -- and Rodney’s annoyance collapsed on itself.

“Dr. Lipman,” Rodney said in a cool, professional tone. “Might I have a word?”

“Yes. Of course, Doctor.”

Rodney led her out of the lab to a small balcony nearby that looked out over the water. The warm breeze stirred Dr. Lipman’s hair and she brushed it out of her eyes with a graceful, spare gesture that distracted Rodney only a little bit. The ability to remain on task was one of his best qualities and he crossed his arms over his chest and charged on.

“Dr. Lipman, what happened earlier today was -- well, to be blunt, it was entirely inappropriate.”

She looked taken aback, then embarrassed. “Oh. I didn’t -- Dr. McKay, I’m so sorry. You’re right.” She straightened her lab coat and her demeanor changed, becoming as brutally neutral as he was. “I hope you still -- I mean, if I’ve jeopardized my job --”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s not go off the deep end. You’re a valuable addition here. At least, you will be, if and when you can rework the security protocols in the chair room. But while I’m very flattered by your interest, the fact is --”

Rodney stopped talking, his words vanishing. He’d never said it aloud. Never, to anyone. For years, he wouldn’t even admit it to himself.

But there was John, with his terrible jokes and unnatural love of his Calloway Diablo Edge and inability to take very little beside his job seriously. John, with the tilty hips, the surprisingly gentle hands and his newly acquired habit of whispering indecipherable words into Rodney’s skin.

“The fact is that I’m seeing someone.” Rodney said and then he smiled, more to himself than at her. “Someone special.”


End file.
